


Spoonfeeding

by kazesuke



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sick Character, Souji doesn't have TB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Now that the fighting is over and what once was a life threatening disease has vanished, there are still bad days along with the good but Chizuru is grateful for every one of them.





	Spoonfeeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy the fic, Quin!

“Chizuru-chan?” Souji’s voice sounded weaker today. Even tucked away in what once had been her village, longer ago than she could really remember, and surrounded by the stabilising waters, sometimes they still had bad days. 

He didn’t cough, not like in her more recent memories, the wracking coughs that strewed crimson across his hand and fear across her heart. Those coughs she would never hear again and it eased the painful squeeze of her heart. 

She went and sat at his bed side, fingers stroking through his hair. “I’m here, how are you feeling?” 

He chuckled softly. “Well, I don’t seem to be able to get out of bed today so I suppose I need a cute nurse to attend to me.” Her shoulders eased at the familiar banter. A normalcy that told him he didn’t feel as weak as she’d feared. She huffed softly in embarrassment. 

“I was just making some rice porridge, it should be ready soon.” 

Souji’s grin turned a little wicked and she braced herself for whatever embarrassing request might escape his lips. “Will you feed me?” 

She knew it. Her cheeks turned crimson, her heart beating just as fast as the first time she’d fed him. She couldn’t help it when his cheeks looked so red, his face soft with tiredness and eyes a little hazy. A look that she found hard to resist but Chizuru had her suspicions that Souji had figured that out by now. 

“O - ok, I can do that.” Maybe. If her heart hadn’t beat out of her chest by then.

Chizuru helped him sit up when breakfast had cooked, glad for what she assumed to be oni strength as she managed to get him into a seated position. They’d long figured out how to make a pile of clothes and spare bedding so he had something to lean against. 

His smile didn’t seem quite so sharp or teasing this time but he opened his mouth with an exaggerated; “Aaahn~” and waited. Chizuru fed him slowly and patiently, body warming at the trust he showed. 

She supposed he’d trusted her for a long time now. Long before she’d even realised it. 

The soft clink of the spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl drew her from her thoughts and Souji chuckled softly at her complete lack of awareness. “Too busy thinking about me, Chizuru-chan~? Or were you thinking about Hajime-kun?” Souji looked over her flushed cheeks. “Or both~?” 

He grinned at her deepening blush and pulled her into his lap with a surprising amount of strength considering how weak his voice had been earlier. “I - I was just thinking about how much you trust me.” It felt easier to find the words when she didn’t have to meet those piercing eyes of his. 

Souji’s warm breath washed over the top of her head as he nuzzled into her like he held a giant stuffed toy. “Just stay here,” he mumbled, squeezing and sounding tired again. “You’re comfortable.” 

It didn’t take long before Souji slipped back into his sleep, his arms just as tight around her. She probably couldn’t go anywhere any time soon so Chizuru closed her eyes.

She must’ve dozed off because when she heard the soft step of feet, the sun had shifted in the sky. Someone knocked on the sliding door before entering and she smiled a little. He really didn’t need to do that anymore. 

“Hajime-kun, huh?” Souji mumbled somewhere above her head, yawning widely. 

Chizuru wriggled out of Souji’s grasp and went to the door to meet him, taking one of the packages. “Welcome home, Saito-san!” 

The hint of a smile touched his lips and he nodded. “I’m home.” Their fingers brushed in a shy but familiar greeting before he carried the packages into the house. 

His brow furrowed briefly before catching sight of Souji in bed and the creases smoothed out once more. Ah so that’s where Souji had been. Hajime wordlessly sat down at Souji’s bedside and handed him some of the healing water he’d collected from the stream. 

“If you’re hungry,” Souji started after a few generous gulps of water, looking much less pale than this morning. “There’s some rice porridge. Maybe Chizuru-chan will even feed it to you~”

Souji watched the two of them blush brightly, Hajime looking completely flustered before he cleared his throat with a murmured; “I’m not sick so that won’t be necessary.” 

Souji laughed, something he didn’t want to put a name to unclenching when no pain or cough started in his chest. “How cute.” 

That only made them redder but he basked in it all the same. Chizuru continued to mutter to herself as she bustled around the kitchen, quickly bringing Hajime some rice and vegetables. 

He murmured his thanks for the food, about to pick up the bowl and chopsticks before the whole thing was snatched out from under his nose. “Souji.” The name an admonishment all of its own but Hajime only got that wide, cheeky grin in reply. 

“You’re so dishonest with your feelings, Hajime-kun, maybe you want me to feed you instead.” He gathered some food on the chopsticks ignoring the red of Hajime’s cheeks before offering it to him. “Say ‘aahhh’~” 

Piercing blue eyes gave him a disapproving look, one that Souji had to admit he didn’t mind in the slightest, it just made him want to tease Hajime more. “Souji, I don’t need-” 

Souji’s hand moved lightning fast as he shot forward. It wasn’t as kind or soft as when Chizuru had fed him earlier but, honestly, Hajime wouldn’t accept his _entirely_ genuine offer! All Hajime’s own fault really. 

He could just see the scolding building in that pretty head of his so Souji did one thing he’d gotten pretty good at when it came to causing mischief. Escaping. He pushed the bowl back into Saito’s hands and flopped back in the bedding, turning away. 

“So sleepy, so sick, good night.” 

“O - oi, Souji!” Hajime just sighed though and gave up when fake snores sounded from the pile of bedding. 

Chizuru giggled softly. Sometimes they had bad days, sometimes they had good days. Sometimes the days weren’t so bad after all and she thanked everything in the world that had let them live and laugh together like this.


End file.
